Poisoned Flames
by Aurorasaur
Summary: Natsu never expected to run into the Poison Dragonslayer and fall in love with him; the person who was once his enemy. Cobra never expected himself to find the Pinkette cute and be willing to try a relationship with him; knowing that they would have to hide it from everyone Natsu knows. What will Natsu do to keep Cobra with him and away from the Magic Council.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu x Cobra

 _Hey everyone Jaegar here ^^ So i'm sorry that Damaged is on hold I just have been pushing it off lately because i've been watching other animes and stuff. I'll try to get back into it and LMHM is officially on Hiatus until my writer's block is gone with it hehe~ ^^|| Also Cobra x Natsu has became my new OTP so yeah. I'm also gotta write a short AoT fanfic for my friend Sam who is in love with the anime(which it's gonna have OC's in it Mine and her's who are dating Eren Jaegar(Sam) and Jean Kirstein(Me) 3 so it should be interesting and fun c: Enjoy chapter 1 of Poisoned Flames and feel free to pm me if you want me to write you a fanfic or just to say hi~_

Chapter 1:

「 Natsu's POV」

Me and Happy made our way to the guild and smiled when everyone greeted us when we walked in. Happy went straight to Wendy and Carla as I walked to the bar where Mirajane was currently serving drinks to the other guildmembers. I smiled as I looked around to see that Gray was talking to Erza and Lucy with Juvia hiding behind in her normal spot watching Gray; pretty normal day. Gajeel was sitting in his corner eating his iron with Levy sitting beside him ready and Pantherlily sitting on the table drinking. Mira finally walked towards me and gave me her famous smile, " Hey Natsu the usual?" She asked as I nodded and she turned and began to prepare my drink. I turned to see Lisanna and Kianna taking everyone's orders and Laxus sitting next to Gramps while Freed and the rest of the Thunder Legion sat and talked. I could see everyone was enjoying their day except for me. I was just bored and wanted to take a mission but I don't know if I should take one on my own or ask someone. I haven't taken a 'Dragon Sightings' mission in a long time; it was since. . .oh well I don't remember. I haven't went out to look for Igneel in awhile so I think I should go out and look alone, " Here you go Natsu." Mira said as I smiled taking the drink.

" Thanks Mira. Hey do we have any 'Dragon Sightings' missions?" I asked as the white haired woman brought her hand up to her chin showing me she was thinking.

" I think we have one, you gonna go look for Igneel Natsu?" She asked as I shrugged.

" Maybe, I feel like today is gonna be another lazy day for Team Natsu so I'm probably just gonna go by myself since Happy is busy." I said looking over at the Blue Exceed who was laughing with Wendy while Carla just smiled softly. Happy always did that ever since Wendy and Carla joined; he loved Carla and wanted to be with her nearly everyday I usually let it happen but after awhile it got to be lonely when he left. We don't go fishing anymore together or go on missions much anymore, and since we won the Grand Magic Games Team Natsu and most of the Guild have had a lazy day which was cool at first but then got boring, " So maybe I'll go by myself."

" Maybe you should ask Happy or someone else to go with you?" Mira asked, " I will if you want me to?" She asked which shocked me; I've never once been on a mission with Mirajane before despite being guildmembers it was weird for us to be paired together and she normally was serving everyone drinks or cooking ever since she stopped going out on missions when Lisanna died those many years ago. She had been scared of her magic so she stopped and used her time serving people and changing from the mean cruel girl she once was into the nice girl we see today - Elfman used his time and trained not to use his magic but to fight with his fists and became a 'true man'.

" Nah it's alright Mira I haven't time to myself in such a long time it'll probably do me some good, I can train too if I need to." I told her with a smile, " I'll be ok." I said as I gulped down my drink of flames, walked over to the request board, grabbed the mission and brought it over to Mira who then stamped it for me, " Thanks Mira. If i'm not back today i'll probably be home or still looking so just tell Happy i'm going out and to stay at Lucy's, Lisanna's or Wendy's." I told her as she nodded and I walked off.

I walked off to the train station that was heading to Shirotsune the town that was close to the mountains and close to Mt. Hakobe, it was a small town compared to Magnolia now that our town was home to the strongest guild in Fiore. Once I recovered from my motion sickness I got off that death trap and wondered around town. Most people were chatting with one another while some were selling food and stuff to buyers. I began to ask around the town about the dragon that has been 'spotted. The reason I say it sarcastically is because i've done this before many times only to be fooled and tricked many times.

" Excuse me have you seen a dragon around here?" I asked an old lady who was having trouble with her groceries - I thought it should be ok to ask one more person befoe giving up and going home.

" Hmm actually i've only heard about a rumor or one in the cave that a few miles down from the town so I would try there, thanks for helping me with the groceries heres something for the way there." She said as she brought out some apples and handed them to me.

" No need to give this to me, i'll be alright. It was really no problem that's what Mages are for." I said as she shooke her head and handed me back the fruit.

" Take it. . .I sense you'll need it or maybe that dragon will if it is there." She said which was strange and I nodded taking the bag of fruit and putting them in my bag.

I walked out of the old lady's house and walked out of town and walked for a few miles or so looking for this cave she was telling me about. I was hoping it was Igneel, maybe even the other dragon slayer's parents if so I could ask them about Igneel or why they left. I caught whiff of something strange and followed them scent; it smelled like a dragon so I wasn't sure who it was. Soon enough I found the cave and walked inside.

" Helllllooooo, any dragon in here!" I yelled waiting for a reply until I heard a soft growl, " I'm coming in deeper I won't harm you."

" _Go away. . ._ " A voice said as I looked around; the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I entered the cave farther using my flames to light up the darken cave so I could see where I'm going, " _Go back or else._ " I kept on going I was gonna see who it was - the name was on the tip of my tongue.

" I promise I won't harm you anyway i'm an ally." I called, " Just tell me where you are at. If you're hungry I got food; if you're hurt I can help you." I explained.

" _Help me. . . heh who would help me_." The voice said as I kept walking, " _I'm no more than a criminal and now that you know you must now die_." The voice said as I was thrown back into the wall and had a claws that glew purple near my throat, " Wait a minute. . .it's you Fire Dragonslayer. . ." The voice said as I looked up to see Cobra; the ex-member of the Oracion Seis looking at me with his one chocolate colored eye the other was sealed away by the scar going through his other eye.

" Cobra? So this is where you have been since the Grand Magic Games?" I asked as he let go of me.

" Damn when I thought I found me a place to rest and heal up." He growled.

" Whoa hey like I said before I'm not gonna hurt you, if anything you helped us when those dragons came out." I said as he scoffed.

" You are a light guildmember why would you want to help me?" He asked crossing his arms, " That was a one time thing ok so don't think I did it because I'm not good, well I'm not understand!" He spat as I sighed.

" I didn't say that but still you helped prevent a tragedy from happening. I help out anyone who is in trouble despite who they are. I can tell you're hurt and probably starving. I don't have your extreme hearing but I can tell your hungry so here." I said as he stood there and I sighed once more, " If you want you can read my thoughts and see if I'm telling the truth or not." I said as he stood there for awhile.

「 Cobra's POV」

I stood opposite from the first generation dragonslayer hearing his thoughts, " _I just want to help him. I got apples that the old lady gave me and this is what she must've meant when she said, 'You'll need it or maybe that dragon will if it is there.' I want to help you I promise on my life attack me if you don't believe I won't fight back_." I heard Natsu's thoughts pretty clear - I could tell he was being sincere so I calmed and sat down right next to him, " Here have an apple for now if you want I can go back to town and get some food and supplies to help heal your wounds." he said.

" Just because I'm letting you heal me doesn't mean I trust you understand Salamander." I said crossing my arms as he smiled softly.

" Understood." he said as he handed me the apple and I took a bite out of it.

" So who was the old lady who gave you the apples and said that?" I said and looked over to Natsu who was looking through his bag.

" I came here on a mission looking for a dragon; well looking to see if it was my dad or not and well no one told me anything except that old lady I helped her out with the groceries and she told me about these caves just telling me it was a rumor but she knew I was looking for someone close so she gave me those and told me that." He explained as I could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

" I see you're alone where's that blue cat friend or your other friends?" I asked as I finished the apple and he brought out bandages.

" Happy's too busy with Carla the white cat with Wendy the Sky Dragonslayer and everyone else is too busy being lazy, going on missions together or too busy so I'm alone right now. I told the guild it'll be a good chance to give me some time by myself so it's all good." he explained to me.

" I can tell you're lying." I said as he looked at me.

" Huh?"

" I can tell you're lying; you act like it doesn't bother you, but remember I can read your thoughts I know what you're thinking." I said, " You don't like being alone."

" SHUT UP!" He snapped and stood up aruptly, " S-sorry. . .I'm use to being alone really. Igneel left me all alone. . .Master found me and brought me to the guild, I was always alone because I was always made fun of because I couldn't read or write. . .nevermind you don't really care do you?" The pinkette said sitting back down.

" I don't mind it gives us something to talk about while you're bandaging me up." I said as he looked at me, " Only if you want to talk about it. Trust me I know alittle about pain myself."

" A-are you alone too?" He asked in a weak tone that held sadness, this was getting to get weird for me; my enemy is just letitng his guard down like this - must be a touchy subject for him.

" Yeah. . .I am since Cuebellios disappeared I've been alone since the rest of Oracion Seis stayed locked up." I said, " But I like it I guess and that's what you wanted you wanted to be alone because you have grown to be use to it." I told him, " The guild made fun of you back then because you couldn't read and write, was it because you were raised by this Igneel? He was a dragon so it wasn't like he could teach you human writing and much of reading, but he taught you so why does it matter?" I asked.

" They thought I was weird. . .no one tried to get close to me and I didn't try getting close to them, all I wanted was Igneel. The only person who got close to me was Lisanna and that was only when I found Happy as an egg. She bossed me around usually called me a terrible father. . . and soon after Happy was born everyone cared about me then, but really Happy was all I had he was my partner he went on missions with me. . .and now i'm nothing to him." He explained as I frowned, " Sorry let's change the topic I don't want you to be disgusted with my past or my problems, now let's head up your wounds." he said as I nodded as I took off my white coat and black vest.

「 Natsu's POV」

I blushed as the poison dragonslayer took off his coat and vest showing me his muscled chest. I wasn't about to just let him see my blush. I could see the wound on the lower part of his side and looked at it, " That might become a scar." I explained then bandaged it up, " How'd you get these wounds anyway?" I asked.

" Magic Council. Everywhere I went they found me and that's when I found this place and been here ever since the Dragon's Incident at Crocus." He explained.

" Personally I hate the Magic Council myself." I said which probably shocked him.

" You do?" Cobra asked as I nodded.

" Everything we have done for Fiore we always get blamed for it. When you all came back after we came back from Tenrou they blamed it on us, they even sent that Doranbolt guy to Tenrou so they could disband Fairy Tail. Never once have we gotten a thank you for saving Fiore only yelled at. The Kingdom was pretty grateful for what we did but the Magic Council is never pleased." I explained as I finally bandaged him up, " There you should be good Cobra."

" Thanks. But that's the Magic Council for you." Cobra shrugged.

" That's true. It must suck that you have to keep running from them?" I asked.

" Yeah it does, which i'm gonna have to do it again once you leave."

" Huh?" I asked glancing at the maroon haired colored mage, " Are you saying i'm gonna go blab where you are once I leave!?" I asked angerily, " Like I told you before i'm an ally I'm not gonna go tell anyone. I mean I have no one anymore anyway so, you're the only person who has listened to my problem no one ever cared." I said and shrugged.

" I can tell you're not lying." He said as I smiled.

" I'm gonna be staying in Shirotsune so I'll try to bring you back some food, clothes or anything else you need." I told him.

" Why you know if they figure out you're helping me you can get in trouble?" He asked.

" I don't care I'm always breaking the rules so why start listening to them now. Besides I want to help you despite you not wanting to ask for it, I know that's just your pride so it's ok. I don't need anything in return." I said, " I don't like seeing people hurt. Igneel taught me to help others no matter what; despite that we were enemies before." I smiled, " Well I'm gonna be going back to town i'm telling fairy tail i'm staying here in town for a while but I'm not gonna tell them about you so don't worry. I just want to make sure you're ok." I said.

" Well you don't have to i'm strong enought to defend myself." He defended himself as I chuckled.

" Not while you're hurt so just relax so you can heal, and if you don't well i'm gonna have to knock you out so you can stay still." I chuckled and winked so he knew I was playing.

He smirked, " Alright but I know I could take ya." He chuckled softly as I giggled which was so not me, " Now go on." He said, " Before I make you myself." He joked as I laughed and walked out. Once I got far enough so he couldn't hear my thought I took a shakey breath and began to walk off.

「 Cobra's POV」

Once he walked away I laid against the wall and smirked to myself, " _I feel the next few days are gonna be interesting_." I thought to myself; I felt like I was gonna burst and I didn't even know why. Having my enemy around alot healing my wounds? I guess it's better than being alone and I know he felt the same way. It felt weird to know he was too. . .trusting for his own good, he told me if I didn't trust me to hurt him and he wouldn't fight back; I guess he was right about him wanting to help everyone despite them being an enemy? I just feel that will get him in trouble in the near future - future that maybe I could help him with. . .no Cobra don't think that way you need no one; right now he is willing to help you and then soon you're out of here and out of this country.

「 Natsu's POV」

When I got to my hotel, hotel Richissime I checked in for my room and got to a phone as soon as possible, " Hey Mira, yeah it's me Natsu. I'm gonna be staying here for awhile." I said.

" Is everything alright Natsu?" She asked, " Do you want me to send up Erza, Gray and Lucy?"

" Yeah everything's fine. No, no need for that everything's ok." I said, " I just want some time to myself to train for awhile tell Happy to stay where I told you before." I said.

" Ok where are you staying at?" She asked.

" I can't say. It's mine and Igneel's spot please understand." I lied, " But call me at this number and i'll answer."

" I understand Natsu just be careful." She said as I smiled.

" Thanks Mira." I thanked and hung up and grabbed my chest; it was beating fast which I have had never happen before. I mean I knew what it meant; that I was in love with the poison dragonslayer but I felt it was just a crush. Yeah that's it a crush just that, " _He did use to be your enemy Natsu_." I shook my head and walked upstairs to my room and laid in my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a stretched and yawned loudly. I got up and dressed in my usual black vest with the gold trim along the side, my white baggy pants, black flip flops, black wristband, and my signature white muffler - that Igneel gave me before he left. I walked down to the kitchen and had myself breakfast - maybe while I was at it make something for Cobra; but what? I pondered on it for awhile then decided to just make him a thing of pancakes with syrup, sausage, biscuits and gravy and grabbed some milk and water. I put it all in a bag and walked out of the Hotel and into town. I decided I should grab medical stuff and other food for him while I was at it so I walked into the Marketplace and looked around for all kinds of food that he might like; I knew maybe I should look for something with poison in it so he could recover his magic. Once I found such item I bought it and told the lady it was used for a potion and she bought it completely. I also began to look around for medical supplies and thanks to some random lady she helped find some and bought it for me. I wondered to myself as I walked through the Marketplace to the outskirts of town to the caves where Cobra was staying at, " _Why am I going out of my way to help him? The guy who was once my enemy._ "Why that everytime I thought about him my heart would start beating fast and I felt butterflies in my stomach? I was going out of my way to help him out but why? When I got there I didn't see him anyway but I could tell he was around by his scent, " _Must be at the river nearby to wash up or something?_ "

" Got that right."

「 Cobra's POV」

I had gone down to the river to wash up and that was when I could smell the Fire Dragonslayer around with food; I snuck back to the cave I've been staying at while I healed up. Once I got close by I could hear his thoughts clearly, " _Must be at the river nearby to wash up or something?_ "

" Got that right." I said as he turned and I could see the blush on his face - I knew he was trying not to let me see the blush or let me hear his thoughts but it was kind of hard not to and not smirk, " You know you suprise me Salamander. Guessing you never seen someone as sexy as me half naked before?" I smirked as he turned a deep red.

" S-shut up! I've seen other guy's chest before!" He commented blushing, " I mean I have a mage who literally just strips off his clothes for no reason." He added as I chuckled.

" Oh I didn't the famous Salamander went that way?~" I purred with a smirk as he fidgeted and look down at his feet.

" N-no. . .I mean I don't know if I do or not ok I've never really thought of anyway in _that way_ before." he said as I looked at him.

" I thought you were with that blonde Celestial Mage?" I asked crossing my arms.

" No we're friends that's all; she likes Loke anyway." He said which I could tell he didn't really like her like I guessed.

" So you've never been out with anyone, kissed, or done more with someone?" I asked.

" I-I mean Lisanna kissed me on the cheek, but I know that doesn't count." The pinkette said with a shrug, " I just don't go around doing that kind of stuff really so." I walked up to him and pinned him against the wall. he blushed and the thoughts running through his head made me chuckle, " _W-what the? What's he doing!?_ " That told me that he's never been kissed before.

" Relax I'm showing you something." I reassured him as I slowly placed my lips onto his and kissed him. His eyes were wide open and he wasn't kissing back which I knew he was shocked. I placed my hands on his hips and brought him closer, his chest rubbing against my bare one. I could tell he was enjoying the kiss because he dropped the bags he was holding and wrapped his arms around my neck. I didn't think he would kiss back or it would be like this - I could feel his heart race and clearly mine was too. I wanted to explore more, but I knew not too; so I pulled away earning a whimper from him. I smirked and licked my lips as I looked down at his blushing face, " Well was that good for your first kiss?" I smirked as he blushed some more, " Good that I stole it too.~"

" I-I uhh. . ." He muttered trying to think but clearly his brain shut off during that kiss I laughed and turned towards the bags.

" So what's in the bags?" I asked and sat down putting on my coat around my shoulders.

" O-oh well I made you breakfast at the hotel i'm staying at - well more like snuck, then I bought you some food and medical supplies just in case as well." He explained as he brought out the breakfast which was pancakes, sausage, biscuits and gravy, " Oh yeah I also got this I can't believe they sell this in the Marketplace but they have actually poison so it can help you regain your magic. I got you a shitload so you should be good for awhile." He told me as I looked up at the Pyro.

" _He got this all for me?_ " I thought to myself, " Why?" I asked him in which earned me a blush.

" I-i'm not for sure myself. I know you didn't help us with the dragons back at Crocus because you turned good but you did it to help escape but still I wanna help you heal up and get better; also I just. . .have feelings ok." Natsu said blushing once again.

" Feelings? For me?" I asked.

" You saw how I kissed back. Yeah I do ok." Salamander said as I began to laugh so hard.

" Listen Dragneel I don't know what made you gain feelings for me but if you recall i'm an enemy and really-" I began but he stopped me.

" I know I know! I don't know what made me gain feelings for you; but I remember Igneeltelling me about it before." He growled and looked away, " He told me since I was learning Dragonslayer Magic I was gonna gain traits like them. I have nails, sharp teeth and sharp senses. We also can sense our mates too. . ." He began.

" Whoa whoa hold up! You don't believe that do you?" I asked as he turned towards me and I saw the look on his face.

" Yeah I do I mean Igneel was a dragon he knew what he was doing when he taught me. I don't know if it's the same for you but when you kissed me I could feel your heart rate and smell your hormones. . .Look i'm sorry for saying all this just forget it." He said as he turned away and I frowned.

" Well now I can't." I said as he looked at me, " I can't just simply forget you telling me all this now and I can see that your highly upset about it which tells me you're being sincere. Look i'm not all good at this stuff ok so I can't just come out and say 'Oh I love you Natsu Dragneel!' besides you wouldn't want to be with me because remember I'm a criminal if anyone found out in your guild what would happen?" I explained crossing my arms, " I'm only gonna be here until I recover then i'm heading for the town on the other side of these mountains which is called River Village, so it's not like we're gonna run into each other."

" Why there?" He asked tilting his head.

" It's the only place I can think of. It's a small little village and i'm gonna stay there and really live there. I'm tired of running really. I'm tried of magic and the Magic Council. I wanted to live Fiore all together which will take alittle bit more time to do but River Village is where i'm going. If it works out then I'm staying there." I said.

" That's a good plan really." Natsu said as I nodded, " I mean sometimes I've wondered how my life would be without magic. . .I mean I'm tired of being alone at the guild, tired of getting false hope on my father's whereabouts, i'm just tired of everything. I think the only thing keeping me sane now is Happy and Mira right now. Mira's has been the only one who has called me to check up to make sure i'm alright. . ." He said trying to fight the urge to cry, I sighed and got up and grabbed him and brought him into a tight embrace.

" It's alright." I reassured him.

" Thanks. . .I mean I do really have feelings for you and if you did leave I would want to go with you but Happy. . ." I said.

" I understand Happy is your best friend, just like Cuebellios was my best friend back during the Tower of Heaven." I told him.

" It's getting late maybe I should head back. I'll come back tomorrow alright, do you need anything?" he asked me as I shook my head.

" Nah I should be good for now." I said not realizing how late it was getting, " Hey get back safe ok? I'll see you tomorrow." I said as he smiled and nodded before leaving. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight and I sighed, " I feel bad for the kid. . .it seems he's not loving the guild life like he use to anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Chapter 2 of Poisoned Flames I hope you all enjoy it ^^ It's really fun to write and alot of stuff happens in this chapter so read to find out~ c: Oh yes The Desert Dragonslayer is an OC(MY friends OC anyway) hehe~_

Chapter 2:

「 Natsu's POV」

When I got back to the hotel the lady at the counter told me I had a missed call and she told me it was Mira. She had told me she didn't tell Mira that this was hotel Richissime but she accidently found the phone and answered it when it began to ring.

" Thank you." I said and went upstairs to my room and went to the phone and dialed the number.

" Natsu I'm guessing the girl found you and gave you back your phone?"

" Yeah Mira sorry I guess it fell out of my pocket." I lied, " How's everything at the guild?" I asked.

" It's all good Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla just got back from a mission." Mira told me as I sighed.

" _I wish they could've told me. . ._ " I thought to myself, " Hey Mira?" I asked.

" What is it Natsu?"

" If you. . .fell in love with someone and, well. . .they were not what you expect but you would do anything to be with them. . .would you?" I asked.

" If I love that person so much then yes I would. Everyone should fall in love Natsu even the most hardened criminals." The white haired mage said.

" Thanks, can I talk to Happy?" I asked as she simply 'mhmmed' and called for Happy.

" It's Natsu." She said to Happy.

" Hello?" Happy answered.

" Hey buddy what's up?" I asked.

" It's all good we just got done with a mission. Hey Natsu can I let you go i'm gonna go hang with Carla and Wendy?" He asked which broke my heart.

" I haven't talked to you in so long Happy I-" I began but stopped to hear he was talking to someone else.

" Yeah it's him. . .but I'm about to let him go and hang with Carla and Wendy." He said as I growled.

" Talk to him Happy you two haven't talked in so long." Mira said trying to convince the exceed.

" B-but. . .Carla and Wendy." He meowed sadly.

" Tch just forget it then!" I growled and slammed the phone on the receiver. I grabbed my stuff and checked out of the hotel, " If anyone calls tell them I sold the phone please?" I said to the lady who nodded and walked out and walked to the cave. Cobra must've heard me cause he met up with me.

" Back so soon?" He asked, " Missed me?~ Wait what's the matter?" He asked as I dropped my stuff and ran into his arms. He must've been shocked but he wrapped his arms around me to reassure me. I could tell he was reading my mind.

" I wanna go with you Cobra i'm done with Fairy Tail i'm just done I wanna be with you the only person who cares for me now!" I cried as I nearly dropped to the ground but he caught me and fell with me.

" You wanna go with me, are you sure?" he asked as I looked up at him and nodded. I then leaned up and kissed him.

" I'm sure Cobra I wanna go with you. You're the only thing I have left anymore. Happy doesn't care about me anymore so why stay there?" I asked as he looked at me.

" Are you sure? Once you leave and begin to travel with me the Magic Council might find you to be an enemy and put out an arrest on you?" He asked making sure this was what I wanted.

" Yes I want to be with you. I don't care about the Magic Council I never followed their rules so why start now?" I said with a smile.

" Ok we leave in the morning." He said.

「 Erza's POV」

" It's all good Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla just got back from a mission." Mira said talking to someone which I knew was Natsu, " What is it Natsu?" Mira asked in which I didn't hear what she had told him next.

" Is she talking to Flamebrain? Where's he been for the last few days?" Gray asked as Lucy look at him.

" It's Natsu." The white haired mage said turning to Happy.

" Hello?" Happy answered, " It's all good we just got done with a mission. Hey Natsu can I let you go i'm gonna go hang with Carla and Wendy?" Happy said which I could tell broke Natsu's heart.

" Is that Natsu?" Lucy asked

" Yeah it's him. . .but I'm about to let him go and hang with Carla and Wendy." He said as I growled.

" Talk to him Happy you two haven't talked in so long." Mira said trying to convince the exceed to talk to Natsu; which I knew she was just trying to help - knowing that the two hasn't talked to each other in so long.

" B-but. . .Carla and Wendy." He meowed sadly as the phone line went dead. The blue exceed glanced down at the phone, " Natsu?" Happy called the fire dragonslayer's name, " NATSU ANSWER ME PLEASE!" He cried as I got up and walked over grabbing the phone and hung it up.

" Did he hang up?" Panterlily asked who was standing on the table that Gajeel and Levy were at - everyone had stopped what they were doing and looking to see what was going on.

" Yeah. . ." Happy meowed sadly.

" Mira you've been calling in to check up on him do you know where he is?" I asked placing my hands on each side of my hips.

" Well he told me he was at his and Igneel's spot and not to try to find him, so I guess he didn't find him. He told me he wanted to train for abit so I just let him do what he needed. Then I tried calling again today earlier but a strange girl answered-" Mira began as Gray laughed.

" Pryo getting a girl please!~" He laughed and choked on his drink in which I glared at him and he shut up, " S-sorry Erza!" He apologized and I glanced back at Mira.

" Continue." I said.

" Anyway she told me he must've dropped his phone and she would try to find him and give it back and soon enough I guess she did because he called then that happened. I don't know anything else - Happy that was quite rude you and him haven't talked or spent anytime together much since Carla and Wendy joined." She said placing her arms on her hips, " He wanted to talk to you and you acted like he was nothing." She said fiercely; not in her angry tone but in a sad one.

" I-I know he won't forgive me now." Happy cried as I hugged him.

" He'll forgive you Happy; let's just give him some time to cool off right now alright?" I said as the cat sniffled and nodded slowly walking over to Wendy and Carla and sitting down, " I wanna know where he is. I don't think he's where he said he was to be honest." I explained crossing my arms.

" Why's that?" Cana asked.

" Just because if anything since Igneel was a dragon and Natsu always said they lived in a cave out in the mountains he shouldn't get service. Mira go try to find where he called and answered the phones."

" Now now Erza we can't just go and put a search party for him." Master said walking up to me with a drink in his hand, " Like you said give him some time to cool down and he'll be back. He always needed to have time away when he got angry remember so let him calm down. He's only been gone for a few days and he's strong he can handle himself." He added as I nodded.

" _Natsu you better come back home soon._ " I said fearing for my guildmate.

「 Cobra's POV」

The light shined down on my face through the the little crack in the wall as I opened my eye and looked around; I guessed it was still early in the morning - so it was a good time to head out. Natsu had his head laying against my shoulder and I knew that yesterday did happen and that he was coming with me to River Village. I felt bad for the kid; he had felt lonely now that his exceed didn't care about him and what he told me he couldn't care less anymore. His friends went on missions without him so he felt that they didn't want him around anymore. I did feel something for the Fire dragonslayer and maybe he was right about what his dad taught him.

 _" I know I know! I don't know what made me gain feelings for you - but I remember Igneel telling me about it before; he told me since I was learning Dragonslayer Magic I was gonna gain traits like them. I have nails, sharp teeth and sharp senses. We also can sense our mates too. . ."_

I guess it was true I could feel his heart rate beating fast and it felt like I could look into his memories of that time where his dad taught him about that stuff. . .I mean I don't know if it was true or not cause I wasn't raised by a dragon like him I only had the Dragon Lacrima put in me. He smelled good now that I thought about - I didn't really know what I was doing letting him tail along with me, I guess it was because he had no where else to go like me. He was done with all the bullshit he was dealing with and wanted a way out so I was gonna give it to him. I slightly shook him to wake him up and he groaned and opened his eyes, " Morning sunshine." I laughed as I pulled out an apple, " Here take this it's something to have for when we're heading out." I told him.

" So early?" He asked.

" Yeah not even the Magic Council are up at this time so it's the best time to head out." I explained as he nodded.

" That seems reasonable, but wait won't people recognize us?" He asked.

" That's true, but I got that covered. Since it's a tiny village they won't recognize us. They know about magic just not up close really so we should be good; but still we're gonna change our looks so no one will recognize us." I told him as he nodded.

" If anything can I keep my muffler?" He asked grasping the scarf around his neck.

" Of course you can just wear it as a belt or something."

" Ok thanks I haven't gona anywhere without it ever and it's the only thing of my dad I have left." He said.

" I understand that alright ready to head out?" I asked as he nodded, " Ok then let's go."

「 Natsu's POV」

We had left the caves and Shirotsune behind and been on the road for the next two days. We had snuck on trains, stoad away on cars - which my motion sickness acted up like usually. In what Cobra was telling me it would take awhile to reach River Village because we would have to go through Forgotten Desert and parts of Mysterious Canyon but then we'll be there. He had told me he had a buddy that lived out in the desert that would help us change our looks and he had just gotten in contact with him when we stayed in Desert Village - which I never knew was here until now. Alot of the people seemed to be some kind criminal or done something in the past that they regret and it didn't bother me at all. They seemed nice when we walked through the streets anyway. At this time we had ditched our old clothes and got new ones. I wore an red keffiyeh with an amethyst chain on my head, a long-sleeved white coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of my black trousers were torn above my ankles; plus having my scarf around my waist. Cobra wore desert robes consisting of a dark red robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a white wrap over his head. We had just left Desert Village and was currently heading to his friend's house.

" He's also a Dragonslayer, but a second generation like me." Cobra explained to me as we rode camals through the desert. The only reason I wasn't motion sick was because one; we were going slow and two; Desert Village had charms that helped with motion sickness. I had currently on my ankle and around my wrist just in case.

" Ah I see what kind?" I asked.

" Desert. He loves it around here because of that reason - he's really not a people person." Cobra mentioned as I nodded in understanding. We noticed a small house that was in fused with the sand. We jumped off the camals and Cobra knocked on the door.

" Come in." A voice said as the poison dragonslayer opened the door and we walked in. The living room was huge and was connected to the kitchen by a door and had a hole in the wall that let you look inside. Furniture that was tan colored laid out in the corner, on the right there was a hallway which probably led to his room and a laptop sat in the corner. The man was standing at the counter above the hole and had drinks out ready for us - we both walked over and sat down. The man had red hair with green eyes and wore something similar to me but without the keffiyeh.

" Hey Ash it's been awhile." Cobra said, " Oh this is Natsu Dragneel; the fire dragonslayer i'm traveling with." He added as I nodded.

" Well I'm Ash Saijou." He introduced.

" Hello."

" So you two want me to help you change your looks? I mean I barely recognize you anyway Cobra?" Ash asked.

" Yeah we're going to River Village and starting over there. We also need new identities and our current background deleted and a whole new one." The maroon haired mage said glancing at me.

" Ah I yeah I remember." He said and glanced at my shoulder, " Guessing you were in a guild. . .oh yeah that one ummm, Fairy Tail?" He asked as I nodded.

" Oh yeah my guildmark." I said and ignited my hands in flames and burned off my mark, " There that should be good enough."

" You are the fire dragonslayer." He said with a slight whistle as he walked over to his laptop as we finished our drinks, " Ok let me hack into the database to get your informations and delete them." He explained as he typed some words on the laptop which I didn't understand any of it so I just stayed quiet. He finally got both of our informations and other stuff like Cobra's prison records and deleted it all.

" You sure they won't track it?" I asked.

" Don't worry Natsu he knows what he's doing? His signal is all over the place it would take them years to figure out. By the time they do he'll be gone." Cobra explained.

" Yeah. Ok now let's go ahead and change your looks so I can have a picture for your information." Ash said as he got up, " If you two want you can take a bath and we can get started after." The desert dragonslayer said walking down the hall.

" Natsu you can go in first i'll get in after. Unless you want to take one together?~" Cobra purred with a smirk, " I mean we have kissed already and slept beside each other." He added as I blushed.

" I-I mean I don't care if you want to." I studder with embarrassment as he stepped close to me and leaned down against my ear, " C-Cobra. . ." I gasped.

" I can wash you and you can wash me." He whispered then licked the outer shell of my ear which caused me to blush deeper, " How does that sound?" He whispered once more with a purr.

" Hope i'm not interuppting something?" Ash said as Cobra leaned away.

" We'll just take one together Ash." The ex-Oracion Seis mage said looking at the red head who nodded.

" Ok just come out when your done and we can get started." He said walking back over to the laptop as Cobra took my hand and lead me to where the bathroom was. We walked into the bathroom and he close and locked the door. The poison mage then took off his dark red robe and the white keffiyeh. I blushed when I saw his muscular tan body that had the scar on his lower hip and the scar on his shoulder. He noticed me staring, turned and leaned against the sink with a smirk.

" Well take them off or do you want me too?" He asked as I blushed.

" I-I got it." I told him and took off my long sleeved white coat letting it drop to the floor and took off my red keffiyeh leaving me in my black trousers. Cobra was only in his white trousers as well which made me blush to think I'm about to be completely exposed to him. He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist.

" I wanna do this, is that alright?" He asked once he felt me shiver slightly. I nodded my head slowly showing him it was ok and he nodded as he began to pull them down slowly. Once they were finally off, he stepped back and whistled as I blushed softly, " I never knew you were packing something down here babe?"

" D-don't talk like that!" I said as he chuckled.

" Ready to see me fully?" He asked as I nodded as he placed his fingers on the waistband of his trousers and took them off showing me all of him, " Like what you see?~" He smirked which seemed to be the fifteenth time, " Come on I wanna know I like seeing you.~" He said tilting my head back so I would look at him.

" Y-yeah I do." I said blushing as he smiled evilily and leaned down kissing me softly; I killed back and the kiss seemed to go on for a minute or so until he finally pulled away.

" Why don't we get in because I don't know about you I'm freezing even with your body up against mine." He said as I nodded and we walked over to the bathtub and turned on the shower, " How do you like the water?"

" I like it anyway, just not freezing." I said as he laughed.

" Alright how about this?" He asked as I felt the water - feeling it was warm but not as hot and not as cold either. I nodded in which he nodded, " Good let's get it." he said in which he stepped in and I did after. He got under the water first; letting the water make his hair wet and fall to his face. He brushed it back to his face and moved out and brought me close to him letting the water wetten my hair; making it lose it spiky touch, " I think you let you hair stay down like this. I like it." He complimented as I smiled softly.

" Thanks you two, I mean trim it alittle and thin it and it should be good." I said as he chuckled.

" I might just do that then if you like it so much." He said and kissed my lips once more - he wrapped his arms around my waist and I brought my arms and wrapped them around his neck and deepened the kiss. It lasted awhile until I jumped because I felt his hands grope my ass and I blushed deeply. He smirked and leaned down to my neck and kissed it, then began to suck and nip on it making me moan softly.

" Aah~ C-Cobra. . .~" I moaned as he leaned up and licked his lips.

" Is that your spot Natsu?~" He said and laid back down but this time biting my neck. I bit my lip to hold back my moans, " No no Natsu don't hide your moans I wanna hear them." He told me.

" I-I've just never done anything like this remember?" I told him as he looked at me.

" Oh yeah well I tell you what we'll take it slow alright?" He said as he pulled away and grabbed a rag and soap, " Come on let's get washed then get out." He said as I nodded.

「 Gray's POV」

I sat down at our usual table drinking my cold drink as Erza and Happy paced around the guild worried. They had been worried about Flamebrain and well so was I. He had not came back like Gramps said while Mira just told us he needed more time to himself. That was a week ago and now we had no idea where he was or what he was doing; even if he was ok. Erza was gonna kill him once she finds him though. Happy was just as worried for the pyro who was a father to him; he felt bad for what he said to Natsu on the phone before he hung up. He spent every spliting second thinking of ways to apologize to Natsu and make it up to him. I noticed that the two hadn't taken any missions together in so long nor hung out much anymore; as well as us in Team Natsu. Mira had told us that Natsu felt lonely since we took a break from missions soon after the Grand Magic Games and when Happy kept leaving him for Carla. We all felt bad because he couldn't stand still for even a second or he would go crazy, but when he didn't have us go on missions alone he would go alone which I knew he didn't like. He hated being alone ever since he first joined the guild but we all didn't know him or try to get to know him and same with Natsu. Mira had told everyone he was raised by a dragon because his real parents left him because he was stupid and Igneel left him because of the same reason. We didn't really try to get close to him so he was alone until Lisanna and Happy. Happy is Natsu's sunshine; the one that brought him out and got him to get close to all of us. If anything I'm gonna kick his ass into next week for making everyone worry.

" Anything Mira?" Erza asked who said mage walked up to the bar maid who just walked in.

" Nothing sorry Erza."

" So there's no trace on Natsu at all?" I asked as she shook her head, " What the hell is he doing?"

" His and Igneel's cave must be hidden well; I mean Igneel is a dragon so he wanted to have that place hidden well." Mira said.

" True." I said taking a drink, " But still you would think we would of found him by now?"

" He's not being a real man by hiding away." Elfman commented.

" It's not even that, he hasn't came home what if he's hurt or done something stupid?" Lucy asked.

" Now I wouldn't say that he may act rash but he wouldn't do anything stupid." Erza said.

" Like Mira said give him time. He probably doesn't think he can come back and not blow up on everyone that's probably why he's staying away and training to help take the anger out." Gramps said, " For now leave it be."

" I wonder what's he doing right now?" I asked.

「 Natsu's POV」

We had gotten out of the shower and Ash helped us change our looks. My hair stayed down and it had two red pins in my bangs to help keep it in place. He had also gave me contacts that made my eyes look a forest green. Cobra got his hair trimmed and thinned out and kept it down like he said he would and got a black contact for his eye. Ash had helped us with our new names and identities as well mine being Rin Asuka while Cobra's was Haruka Orihara. He had entered our information into the database and saved it. We had bid farewell to Ash and thanked him for everything and headed off in our desert clothes. I knew my new life with Cobra was just starting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone Jaegar here 3 You all are probably wondering: Is Cobra and Natsu together at his point? No not yet Cobra is still figuring out his feelings for our little fire dragonslayer here. Or Will Natsu go back to Fairy Tail? Possibly but i'm not sure how i'm gonna make the story turn out but for now it's gonna be a suprise and secret until then~ Oh yes I forgot I'm starting my new job soon so I might not be able to post chapter after chapter so please stay with me and i'll try my best to write and stuff~ Oh yeah this as a slight lemon in it so be prepared x3 Hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Poisoned Flames.~ ^^_  
 _Reminder:_ _Rin Asuka - Natsu_  
 _Haruka Orihara - Cobra_  
 _Italics = Entry (in this case Lucy's)_

Chapter 3:

「 Cobra's POV」

We had left Ash's place and headed out through the desert region. Even with these things over our heads we were sweating. Ash had made sure we had enough food and water to last us until we left the desert region and arrived at Mysterious Canyon that had a small camp there that helped travelers to anywhere they wanted to go like: Holy Castle; which was one of the gaint churches in Fiore, Royal Castle; the other church like buildings, River Village; home to the Rose Garden and which was our destination, and finally Beanstalk Village; a small village full of green. Natsu seemed to be enjoying himself at the moment and I chuckled; lately I've been thinking he was regretting his decision to leave his guild and come with me but when we arrived at Ash's and he burned his insigna off that was proof he was serious and didn't regret anything. He knew he loved me and was wanting to stay by me. . .but I still didn't know how I feel about him - I mean we did have that time in the shower and I was telling the truth about taking it slow with him. We had been travelling for awhile now so I know we both couldn't wait until we got to Mysterious Canyon so we can rest and get out of this heat - even with Natsu being the fire dragonslayer I could tell he was dying because of the heat. I wiped the sweat from my brow as we continued our way through the desert, " _Haruka Orihara is my new name now. . .will take me alittle while to get use to same with Natsu's new name; Rin Asuka_." I thought to myself as I remembered what Ash told us.

 _" How you got those scars is from when you were little; rogues came in and attacked your town." Ash had told us as we nodded in understanding, " Cobra and Natsu I have gotten you two a job at the River's Cafe and told them you will be there in a couple of days so they are expecting you two." He said, " Also I have your new passports and other stuff you may need." As he handed us the passports and other things._

 _" Thanks for helping us out." Natsu thanked as I nodded._

 _" It's no problem really now you two might want to start heading out now, Mysterious Canyon is a day away if you travel now then you'll find the camp and they'll take you to where you wanna go from there." The desert dragonslayer explained as we nodded._

It had been a day and we have seen nothing but sand with the mountains in the distances growing bigger telling us where so close. I knew the magic bracelets Natsu bought back at Desert Village were beginning to wear off because he was starting to get green in the face which I knew was bad for him; but luckily we were so close, " Natsu we don't have much longer so just bare with it." I said to him as he groaned his reply. Once we finally reached to Mysterious Canyon camp Natsu sighed and I jumped down from the camal and stretched, " That feels much better." I said as I looked over to Natsu who was still on his camal - which made me chuckle, " Want me to help?" I asked as he looked at me.

" N-no I got it." He said as I sighed and watched him try to get off but with avail, " Ok I may need help." He said as I laughed, " H-hey! Don't make fun of me; my motion sickness is the cause!" He said blushing. I picked him up and held him for two minutes then leaned up and kissed him making him blush more, I then set him down and smirked looking at him.

" Well finally we're here." I said glancing around the camp which had tents set up everywhere, it also had boxes everywhere which might had been food and other supplies that they had for travellers like us. A girl noticed us and walked up to us, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes shining just like ocean.

" Hello weary travellers you two must be hungry and exhausted come with me I'll show you your tent to rest up." She said as she lead us to the tent and entered it showing us two comfty beds, " You two rest up and we will prepare your meals." She added and walked out as I flopped onto my bed as well as Natsu.

" This feels nice." Natsu commented with a sigh of relief, " Being on those animals really is bad for your body."

" Body aching?" I asked as he nodded, " Come here I can help with that." I said as he got up and walked to my bed and sat in between my legs. I began to massage his shoulders, " You have a big knot right here." I told him as he sighed.

" Yeah I must've been stressed out over the pass month." He shrugged as I kept massaging his neck. I then stopped and leaned down kissing it which caused him to jump, " W-what!?" He asked shocked as I didn't hear him really as I was too busy licking his neck. I could feel him shaking in pleasure. I began to nibble on the back of his neck earning me muffled moans - I knew he was biting his lip to hold back his moans.

" Did I find a sweet spot Natsu or I mean _Rin_?~" I asked with a smirk as I went back to sucking on his neck.

" M-mmmh~ Cob- Haruka. . .!~" Natsu moaned stopping himself from saying my real name; which I desperately wanted him to say but I knew we had to start getting use to our new ones.

" Guessing i'm right hmm?" I said as I snaked my hand inside his trousers and under his boxers and wrapped it around his hardening manhood, " Feel good?" I asked as he trembled in pleasure.

" T-touch more. . .please." He moaned as I licked my lips.

" As you wish." I said and continued to stroke him softly and suck on another part of his neck; I glanced over to see the purple bruise I just placed on him and smirked at my handy work, " Is it alright if I bite?" I asked as he turned his head to look at me.

" J-just somewhere I can hide it." Natsu said as I nodded and continued to jerk him off and suck on another spot on the lower part of his neck, " _F-Feels good Cobra. . ._ " He thought; knowing that I could hear his thoughts.

" God Natsu you're so hard. Knowing it's me jerking you off is making you so hard." I whispered, " You're gonna have to come soon you know that girl will be back soon." I said.

" W-what about you?"

" What about me hmm?"

" Don't you need. . . you know to be jerked off?" He asked with a blushed.

" Nah i'll be fine don't worry about it."

" You sure?"

" Yes i'm positive so now let's get you off." I whispered as I gripped around his shaft and began speed up my strokes. I could see Natsu having a hard time holding back his voice so I leaned down and kissed him hard as I sped up more. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth; giving me acess to explore his moist cavern. Our tongues battled for dominance which I won the battle clearly. His panting and small moans told me he was close and I just sped up as fast as I could. He finally threw his head back and came in my hand. I took my hand out of his pants and noticed the his escense that covered my hand. Natsu was panting hard and I licked my have clean having Natsu watch me with a blush.

" Y-you just. . ." He said as I smirked and licked my lips once more.

" Taste good Rin-chan.~" I said as he blushed deeply.

" H-Haruka!" He said as I laughed as he playfully punched me in the arm.

" I was telling the truth; now you might want to fix yourself up before she comes in."

" U-uh right well this is your fault Haru!" Natsu said with a pout as he fixed himself up.

「 Natsu's POV」

Soon after that the girl had walked in with food and gave us a moment to finish and told us to go to the big tent once we were finished then left. It was Vegetable Soup and it was delicious Cobra was still eating his and I had finished it in about a few minutes. I waited for him to finish so we could go to that big tent she told us about, " _I wonder what it's about?_ " I asked myself.

" Same here." Cobra said.

" Damn I forgot you can hear my thoughts!" I said as he laughed.

" Of course you did." He smirked as I stuck my tongue out at him, " Well if anything it's probably about them wanting to know where we're going." He told me as I nodded.

I realized thaat this was a Escorting Guild that specialized in helping people like us go to places that we wanted to go to. There were alot of Guilds like that now: Crime Sorcière; which specifies in keeping peace, The Holy Knights; who specifies with anything having to do with the Church; guilds like Fairy Tail that specifies in serving the Magic Council and help people and defeat Dark Guilds and bring them to justice, then finally the guilds who serve the Kingdom and only the Kingdom. We walked out of our tent and over to the big one and walked inside. Seeing the girl with the blonde hair up in the ponytail, a male with brown hair that was long like Rogue's, a short male with straight black hair styled in an undercut, and another girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes standing there. The short male turned noticing us and welcomed us in, " Hello i'm Seth and you two are?" Seth introduced.

" I'm Haruka Orihara and this is Rin Asuka." Cobra introduced ourselves.

" The blonde with her hair up is Max, the brunette male is Zack and the other blonde is Kristen." Seth told us as we nodded, " I'm the one in charge here so where is it you are heading too?"

" We're heading to River Village." I explained as he nodded.

" Alright, we'll be taking the shortest route there which is through Mysterious Caverns it's also has alot of Lacrima that shine different colors so it is pretty." The girl known as Kristen said bkue sparkling with interest.

" Yes it won't take us long about maybe a day. Max will be your guide for tomorrow so we'll be getting everything ready to go. Any questions?" Seth asked.

" Not at all."

" Good you'll be leaving early in the morning so rest up and go to sleep early." Zack said as we nodded and walked out of the tent. We walked back to our tent and laid down on our beds.

" Do we really have to go to bed early?" I asked.

" I mean you don't want to be exhausted tomorrow right?" Cobra said.

" Good point." I said and laid down.

" Do you regret leaving Fairy Tail?" Cobra asked as I leaned up and looked at him.

" Where's that coming from all of a sudden?"

" Well I know that was your family you grew up with those people and you're leaving them behind, but me I'm not leaving anything behind but you are." Cobra explained.

" They _WERE_ my family like you said but they stopped caring about me so i'm fine I wanna be with you and start this new life over. I can't take them anymore I'm not there to be the laughing stock and be ignored, unloved, and alone so i'm fine with leaving." I told him as he looked at me, " Come on get some sleep we leave early tomorrow." I said as he nodded and laid down, " Haruka i'm not going anywhere and i'm staying by your side." I said.

" Thanks Rin same here." He said with a slight chuckle as we both fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up early and headed off with out supplies and Max. There was a cave opening near the area and we walked inside. The cave was filled with Lacrima Crystals that glew many different colors. It was really pretty like Max had said - she had led us through the caverns showing us this open area with a grave stone in the middle.

" What's this?" I asked as Cobra and Max joined me.

" Oh this is the grave sight for Seth's father who founded our guild and was the one who dug this cave for us to use. He died before it was finished and that was when Seth finished it in his honor." Max explained.

" That's awesome that he did that." I said.

" Yeah he loved his father; the only thing he ever had as a parent." Max said as we walked away and kept on walking, " So what's the story on you two, are you two mages?" She asked.

" My mother and his mother were friends in this guild and we knew each other from that, but then these rogues came an attacked nearly killing everyone. That's how I got this scar and Rin got his scars." Cobra said pointing to his scar and mine, " Our parents barely got out alove and we ran and lived a normal life. Now we're going to River Village because Rin has Anxiety when it comes to magic and magic guilds like that. We use magic just not as much." He added as she nodded in understanding.

" Well River Village does use some magic, but not as much as you two probably use to." Max explained as we nodded.

" Ah I see."

" Well we're so close now you can see how beautfiul it is for yourselves." Max said, " Personally the Rose Garden is the most beautiful thing ever. It's blessed even by dragons especially the Black Rose Dragon and her daughter."

" Dragons!?" I asked shocked.

" Black Rose Dragon first time i'm hearing about it?" Cobra asked looking at me.

" Yeah well she's been here for the longest time. You don't normally see Dragons around in Fiore but I heard in Crocus there were seven Dragons that came out of some portal because of some evil man but he was stopped by some guild." The blonde went on in which I looked at Cobra.

" Yeah I heard about that too." The poison Dragonslayer said.

" Why were you shocked to hear Dragons blessed the Rose Garden Rin? Oh wait well I would too Dragons are a rare sight." Max said looking at me.

" Y-yeah that's it. . ." I said looking down at the scarf wrapped around my waist, " Has anyone ever mentioned Igneel?" I asked as they both looked at me.

" Igneel?" Max asked as she placed her fingers under her chin as if she was thinking, " Umm I don't think so. Why, is this Igneel a dragon too?" She asked.

" Oh no he's my father he left me when he was young and I just recently learned about him so I was just asking." I said.

" Well hopefully you find him one day."

" Yeah. . .same here." I said.

Once we made our way out of the cave and found ourselves on the outskirts of River Village we stood there and saw the beautiful scenery. The village was like it was divided by the river than was connected to the ocean by a same waterfall. The only thing connecting the two was a golden bridge and from where we stood we could see Rose Garden that laid right on the cliff. I glanced over to see Cobra staring at the awesome view. The many buildings silhouetted into the sunset as the sun began to set into the horizon coloring the water pinkish-orange. I was happy this was the place I wanted to start my new life and with Cobr - I mean Haruka by my side it was gonna be ok. I glanced down and saw Cobra's hand and slowly moved my hand inch-by-inch until I touched his hand with mine and he grabbed; intwining our fingers together.

" Welcome to your new home Haruka. . . Rin." Max said.

" So is this where we part ways?" I asked as she nodded.

" If anything you two can come back and visit."

" Will do." Cobra said as I smiled.

" Goodbye I hope you two love it here." She said and with that left me and Cobra alone.

" Come on let's go find that place we'll be working at." The maroon haired mage said as I smiled, " Let's start our new lives together."

" Ok." I said and we walked off.

「 Lucy's POV」

 _X788_

 _Dear Mom,_

 _It's been about week and a half since we have heard from Natsu. We're all worried for him. I just feel something is wrong here like it's as if he's not here anymore; not his precense but him being in Fairy Tail? I don't know we have asked for everyone's help. Sabertooth's, Lamia Scales's, and sadly Blue Pegasus. Sting and Rogue had told us that they haven't seen one sign of Natsu but would try everything they could do to find him. God i'm so worried for him. What we know was that he was not in that cave him and Igneel lived at; he was at a hotel in Shirotsume which Erza and Gray headed out yesterday to check it out. Natsu must've left there to wherever he is now; I feel bad for how we have been treating him lately. He must've left Fairy Tail for that reason. Loke reassures me that we'll find him. . .but I don't think Natsu wants to_ _BE_ _found since he has just disappeared without a trace. Mom. . .Dad please protect him wherever he is and hopefully we find him and bring him home._

 _Love you,_

 _Your daughter, Lucy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, so sorry that this is sooo late. First my job has me working alot and I only have this week off really; second i've been playing Fire Emblem: Awakening and Devil Survivor 1 and 2 and watching the anime but heres the fourth chapter of Poisoned Flames I hope you like.~_

Chapter 4:

「 Natsu's POV」

When we made it to the River's Cafe we were welcomes by a busty female with strawberry blonde hair and ash gray colore eyes. She wore a black-and-white waitress outfit. She looked at both of us and smiled brightly, reminded me of Mirajane's smile; I started to feel home sick when I remembered her and everyone but the feeling went away when I remembered them ignoring me, Happy leaving me all alone.

" Hello you two.~" She called as she looked at us, " You two must be our new employees well welcome to the River's Cafe.~"

" Thanks I'm Haruka Orihara and thats Rin Asuka and yes we're new here." Cobra tried to introduce and like I said _tried_. She talked really loud which reminded me of Fairy Tail; which got me missing my old home.

" EXCUSE ME!" I screamed which everyone looked at us and the blonde became quiet, " S-sorry everyone." I apologized as everyone went back to what they were doing.

" Sorry I know I was rambling on and being too loud; I'm River Fudo and I'm the owner of this lovely cafe. It's great to finally meet you Haru-chan and Rinny-chan!~" River said as I glared at the nickname but let it slide for now, " Ok you two we got your uniforms ready but you two must want to head home and rest from your trip and come in tomorrow. Enjoy the sights and stuff you two should go to Rose Garden it's so beautiful and a good sight for couples to go to." She added as me and Cobra blushed.

" We're not a couple." Cobra said with a slight blush.

" Sure you two are; you two were so cute holding hands." She exclaimed as we looked at each other, " I'll stop picking on you two. Jasper can you bring their uniforms." She called as a male with short silver hair nodded and walked off only to come back a moment later with our clothes.

" Thank you." I thanked as she smiled. The both of us then walked out and headed off to find our new place. We had crossed over the golden bridge and looked around seeing there wasn't as much people which I knew was Cobra's kind of place. I kind of liked it, I wasn't use to having so little people here in one place. I wondered how River's Cafe was still going but then I remembered when Travelers come here they probably stop here and get food there. I glanced over at Cobra who was looking around and I smiled softly at relaxed and peaceful he looked. Once we finally found the place; we saw it was a big house that looked like it had an upstairs. We walked inside and saw how big the living room was which was connected to the kitchen and the dining room. The Kitchen was just as big and there was a bedroom - on the bottom floor - which had a bathroom that had a small tub and a shower. I began to walk upstairs while Cobra checked out the bottom stairs and saw there was about two rooms that were connected by one door. While a bathroom was next door with a big tub that reminded me as a hot tub it even had the jets and stuff that one has; it also had a shower.

" This is a big house." The poison Dragonslayer said amazed as he walked upstairs joining me in the room.

" It is did Ash set this up for us?" I asked as Cobra nodded.

" Yeah. He probably has alot of money saved and he wanted to make sure we were prepared." The Maroon haired man said.

" I see." I said setting our uniforms on the bed, " There are three bedrooms the one downstairs can be yours or just a storage if you want? I want this one." I said looking around.

" I'll have the one next door or I can share with you?~" Cobra smirked as I blushed madly.

" I-I mean we could. . ." I said.

" I'm just joking Natsu. If you don't like it then just tell me don't agree." Cobra said crossing his arms.

" It's ok I mean it truely. I mean we've kissed, d-done other things and slept beside each other its alright." I said.

" So does this make you the Housewife?"

" Come again?" I asked.

" You're the more feminine one between the two of us; sure you got your muscles but your looks make you look real feminine." Cobra explained as I blushed.

" W-well I wouldn't say i'm feminine." I pouted as Cobra wrapped his arms around my waist, I could feel his hot breath against my neck; I blushed and bit my lip.

" See, you blush alot." Cobra pointed out as I stuck my tongue out at him.

" I-I do not."

" You're doing it now Natsu." Cobra said.

" Y-you're just mean teasing me!" I cried as he snickered.

" Sorry." He apologized jokingly.

" I don't you really are." I said crossing my arms.

" I am. Come on why don't we go sightseeing?" He asked as I looked at him and nodded.

" First let's change clothes I don't think I wanna go around wearing this since we've been wearing them for awhile." I said.

" There's already clothes in the closets and they seemed to be able to fit the both of us." Cobra said looking at the closest.

" Let's just find something to wear for now." I said, grabbing a white collared shirt with a red string to wrap around the collar. I also grabbed a black jacket and black pants, and grabbed my scarf and wrapped his around my waist under the jacket so it didn't look weird. Cobra grabbed a black shirt and black pants and wore a white jacket over it. He also had a cross necklace which reminded me of Gray alittle bit.

" Ready to go?" The maroon haired male asked as I nodded and we walked out, " Where do you wanna start looking?"

" Umm how about we walk around to see what there all is and then go to the Rose Garden?" I suggested as he shrugged and nodded.

" Alright well we already know about River's Cafe and I really don't wanna go back in there to have big mouth in there running it." He said as I chuckled.

" Atleast she's friendly Haru." I commented feeling the foreign name hit my tongue.

" True but that annoys me I can somehow handle you and only you Rin." He said as I smiled, " Come on let's go."

We walked town for abit seeing they had alot of stuff here. A small marketplace, a clothes store many other places to eat, as well as a ice cream place, and many other places. We crossed the bridge and viewed the other side of the town which had a hot spring, River's Cafe, a dango place, and many more. I had to admit Cobra picked a good place to start over at and. . .hopefully it wouldn't get ruined. I stopped and knew Cobra looked back to see what was wrong.

" Rin what's wrong?" He asked.

" W-what. . .what if they find us here?" I asked looking at him.

" They won't I promise, besides they don't like the Magic Council here, because the council has failed to protect them and help them in the pass the same as the Kingdom. They support the Holy Castle and only that. The Holy Castle has protected the people and this town as well as the Black Rose Dragon. From what I've heard the Dragon was hurt by a battle with another dragon and a young woman named Mana came and healed her wounds and so The dragon vowed to protect the town that saved her life." Cobra explained.

" Ah I see and she's been here ever since." I said.

" Why dont we go to the Rose Garden it's starting to get late and we can just relax there." Cobra suggested as I nodded.

「 Erza's POV」

When we came back we had figured out that Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Panterlily was looking near Mt. Hakobe and we might know more when they come back. Everyone, especially Happy was eager to find the Fire Dragonslayer and bring him home. We heard the doors opens and saw Gajeel's team walk in. Everyone turned to them waiting for them to speak.

" We smelled a stale scent of Natsu in the Desert Region - a place known as Desert Village, but we lost it there because of the sandstorm." Gajeel said.

" Desert Village is known for it's sandstorms and they don't really like the Kingdom or the Magic Council. It's sad back then during the old times when they were a Nomadic Tribe they would ask for help and food but was denied such." Levy explained

" We believe he went farther through the desert and well we can't go without supplies." Wendy said.

" Yeah." Carla agreed.

" There is a place known as Mysterious Canyon. Why it's call that I never know buy we have to cross the mountains first. I don't think Natsu would have gone that way." Pantherlily said.

" I see." I said thinking.

" Did you ask anyone in Desert Village if they've seen him?" Mirajane suggested.

" We couldn't get there because of the storm I don't think Natsu would've been able to get there." The black exceed said crossing his arms.

" There's one other thing." Gajeel said as we all looked at him, " We believe he is traveling with someone we caught whiff of their smell but I don't recognize it and she believes she knows but can't remember."

" Sorry." Wendy apologize.

" No need to be sorry. Atleast we know a few things. He's somewhere around there and it's a big desert so it would take some time to search there." I said.

「 Natsu's POV」

We finally made it to Rose Garden after getting lost so many times and asking people where it was. It had alot of flowers which I understood where it got it's name from. The wind was blowing some of the petals away and it felt good. I was about to go find a spot to sit and watch the sunset when Cobra stopped me, " What's wrong?" I asked looking at him.

" I hear a girl." he said as I looked around to see a girl, who could be younger than Wendy sitting on the ground doing something. She had short wavy red hair; and wore a black-and-red stripe turtleneck shirt with sleeves and a black hoodie that resembles rabbit's ears, she also had black shorts and no shoes.

" Lalalala." The girl sang as she kept on doing what she was doing, " This would be a good present for Black Rose Dragon." She said.

" Wait a minute. . .that girl is a Dragonslayer." I said as the girl looked up at us.

" W-who are you two?" She asked.

" I'm Nat - Rin Asuka and that's Haruka Orihara and you are?" I asked.

" Rose." She said, " Are you two here to hurt me or my Mother?"

" No we're not I was raised by a dragon too we both use dragonslayer magic well. . .use to." I said.

" Rin what the hell?" Cobra whispered.

" I'm sorry." I apologized.

" _It is ok my child they do not mean harm_." I heard a a tornado of roses appeared around us and we saw a black dragon that had roses connected to it's body. The girl turned to the giant dragon, " _I promise young one. That one is the son of Igneel and that one is his friend_." She said.

" H-how did you?" Cobra asked.

" _I remember seeing you two from the Crocus incident. I would have gone to help but a spell has me bound here, besides i'm already dead_." She said.

" D-dead?" Me and the young girl said.

" _Yes I was killed long ago by Achnologia. He tried attacking this place and I guarded and protected it with my life. Years later I took in Rose and taught her my magic. My body is slowly fading and with my remaining life force I plan on sacrificing myself and turning my body into Lacrima and entering her body_." Black Rose Dragon explained.

" To make her a third generation slayer like those two from Sabertooth." Cobra said as the dragon nodded.

" _Yes and I want you two to please take care of her. I don't trust her alone in this world_."

" Well Haruka?" I said looking at the maroon haired male.

" Alright I guess I mean we are starting over." Cobra said as I smiled.

" _Thank you so much. I don't know why you two left and are starting over but I will not question why. I'm sorry you have to figure this all out Rose and I wish you best and I love you_." The black rose dragon said as she began to glow and disappeared into Rose's body.

" So you two are taking care of me now?" Rose asked as I looked at her and smiled.

" Yes and don't worry about Haru he may look tough but he can be sweet." I said and laughed.

" Me sweet hah!" Cobra said crossing his arms.

" Come on let's head home." I said as the two nodded and we headed home.


End file.
